


A Closet Case

by ShippersList



Series: Cap-IronMan bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList
Summary: Steve should know better than to talk to strangers.Cap/Iron Man bingo 2019 fill S2: pacifist
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IronMan bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	A Closet Case

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [just peachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy) for checking if this silliness made any sense.

”CAPTAIN AMERICA: A CLOSETED PACIFIST AND A COMMUNIST!!!??”

Steve glared at the garish headlines with annoyance. He had no idea who had brought the stupid tabloid into the Tower in the first place but there it was. This was _not_ what he’d been expecting after one chance run-in with a reporter in a park but because of how the modern world worked, that was exactly what he got.

So much for speaking his mind.

Beside him, Tony let out a couple of strangled sounds before giving in to full-belly laughter.

”This… this is too much,” he wheezed out, wiping his eyes. ”I mean, have they met you? Because, darling, the only thing _closeted_ about you is our relationship—”

”Not by my choice!” Steve interjected hotly.

Tony’s glee softened into fondness and he nudged him with his shoulder. ”Steve, we’ve been over this. I can take the shitstorm but I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

Steve set his jaw and whirled around to look at Tony with his hands on his hips. ”And every single time I’ve told you that I love you, I don’t care about what people might say about us, and I definitely don’t want to keep us a secret!”

Tony shook his head and gave him a kiss. ”I love you too, Steve,” he said. ”Now, why don’t you tell me why The Daily Bugle calls you a communist?”

Steve knew what Tony was doing: once again, he sidestepped the elephant in the room, diverting the conversation to something else but the fact that he didn’t want to go public with their relationship because of some idiotic, misguided notion of soiling Steve’s reputation. Like Steve was some wilting, innocent virgin from the ’40s who needed protection from the harsh realities of modern life. As if. They’d had their share of bigots, homophobes, and hate-mongers, Steve knew exactly what he’d face.

And he’d face the jeering public ten thousand times over if it meant Tony was by his side.

Tony poked him on the side. ”Earth to Steve, hello?”

Steve snatched his hand and twined their fingers together, enjoying the slight flush the simple gesture raised on Tony’s cheeks. It never ceased to amaze him how flustered Tony got from simple gestures of affection.

”You remember when I got home from my morning run last Friday?”

”You mean the time when you came up swearing like a sailor, ripped your shirt because you yanked it off with a bit too much force, and after the shower crawled into the bed with me and declared you never want to speak with anyone ever again because people are idiots?” Tony asked, amused. ”Can’t say I do.”

Steve rolled his eyes. ”Smartass. Anyway. This guy stopped me and asked my opinion about the newest conflict in the Middle East and shouldn’t we just step in and stop it, and establish a stronghold to stop all wars. I told him I already lived through a war to end all wars and did they end? No.” He could feel himself getting worked up again. ”So, apparently being critical about our military politics makes me a communist.”

Tony snorted. ”It’s The Daily Bugle and they hate our guts. Had you agreed with him, they would’ve said you’re a warmongering relic from the past.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and saluted Steve with it. ”No one takes their shit seriously and neither should you. There’ll be a new so-called scandal tomorrow and your communist views will be forgotten.” He swiped the paper from the counter and stashed it in the recycling bin. ”See, it’s gone now. Magic!”

Steve couldn’t help shaking his head and grinning which he knew was what Tony was going for. And knew Tony was right; The Daily Bugle was a piece of work and he should know better than to get annoyed about anything they wasted ink on.

So, perhaps he should give them something real for the headlines? Like a proposal…


End file.
